


attention

by byulself



Category: TWICE (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulself/pseuds/byulself
Summary: It’s not like they were a secret, but they weren’t exactly together either, Dahyun thought. They spent a lot of nights together, maybe not like that, but that must mean something right?
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 34





	attention

The pool was freezing cold at that hour, but Sana insisted on sitting there (more like she pouted and whined then dragged Dahyun there herself). Dahyun didn’t hate it. She thought she would, but with both their feet splashing about in the water and their hands intertwined, it was actually pretty nice.   
Dahyun looked over at Sana. It was unlike her to invite Dahyun over on a Friday night to just ‘hang out’. She was almost certain that it was another way of Sana saying ‘spend the night with me’. Yet, she stuck to her words.   
They ordered takeout, watched Mulan and cuddled on the couch for hours. Dahyun rested her head on her lap, Sana’s fingers in her hair. They laughed, sung out every word and repeated whatever lines they knew by heart.   
The movie was long over when Sana dragged Dahyun outside. 

She watched as Sana looked up at the sky. She had the smallest smile on the edge of her lip, suggesting she was somewhat content. It had been a while that Sana looked like that. The last time she wore a smile that soft was about a month ago. It’s something she held onto whenever Sana was too busy for her.   
It’s not like they were a secret, but they weren’t exactly together either, Dahyun thought. They spent a lot of nights together, maybe not like that, but that must mean something right?  
“You are thinking way too loud,” Sana whispered.   
Dahyun laughed, realising how long she sat there, legs stationary and eyes glued to Sana.   
“I just want to remember every detail of this moment.”  
“You can’t remember a moment that you’re not in. Come back down to Earth and look up at the stars instead,” Sana said. 

So she did. Dahyun looked up at the night sky. All the stars adorned the sky like freckles on cheeks. She tried remembering constellations, but none of the stars formed a shape she could recognise. She settled on watching them twinkle every so often.   
Dahyun was beginning to get lost in it when Sana pulled her hand up to her lips and kissed her knuckles.   
Sana really was the most beautiful girl Dahyun had seen. Even with her hair loosely tied back, with her glasses on and barely any makeup on. 

“I love you," Dahyun whispered.

Sana turned away.   
Did she hear her? Is this her way of replying? Should she say it again? A little louder this time? Actually, it’d be better if she didn’t. Saying it out loud was a mistake.   
Dahyun was about to pull her hand away but Sana held on tighter.   
“You know,” Sana said, finally turning toward her, “in the old days, Japanese people never said sweet words like ‘I love you.’ They’d say ‘the moon tonight is beautiful, isn’t it?’”  
Sana’s eyes glimmered under the moonlight as she said that. With her final words, she looked up at the moon, inviting Dahyun to do the same. She obliged.   
“Well, isn’t it?” Sana asked.   
Dahyun hummed her confusion.   
“The moon, isn’t she beautiful tonight, Dahyun-ah?” 

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be part of a long long long story but i got too lazy


End file.
